Walk Into My Parlor
by solar-baeby
Summary: Kaiba has always had too much pride. Yami loves to bring him down. What happens when Yami goes too far? He sets off a fire that threatens to destroy his world -and himself.


**Author's Note: **It's me again! Now I know what you're thinking: _What the hell is she doing writing a new story? She hasn't finished the last one!_ Well my dear readers, this one technically came first. I wrote the majority of this chapter last summer in June 2010, as a gift. But I was really hesitant about posting this up because...it was a big, tangled, complicated and delicate spider's web of plot and character relations. I wasn't sure I could handle it. But I finally worked everything around, and now it's back to the basic, much less complicated plot it had been when I first came up with the idea. So here we are! This kind of plot is fairly common, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to put some kind of originality into it.

This chapter may be Yami/Ryou-centric, but I promise, this story IS a Kaiba/Yami fic. Just give it time, alright?

**Warning: **Do I even have to warn you about smut? If anything that should be_ bait_.

**Dedication**: This is also dedicated to the gorgeous, amazing, intelligent, hilarious, and brilliant **HieiAijin1410,** who I had the honor of meeting and housing for two days (FINALLY!) in February.

**Disclaimer**: Look at the warning. Then look at the show. Do you _really_ think I own it?

* * *

><p><em>"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly,<em>  
><em>"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy;<em>

_"The Spider and the Fly" -Mary Howitt_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Chapter One**

Ryou's mouth was the eighth wonder of the world. It could send a man to heaven on the soft wings of a butterfly kiss. It was, in Yami's opinion, far more precious than a virgin's body. Crimson eyes slammed shut as he threw his head back onto the small couch. Ryou's hot, wet throat tightened around Yami's hardened cock in a swallow, and his hips gave an involuntary thrust deeper inside. Ryou's head bobbed between his legs, and the lewd, wet sounds of slurping filled the room as his friend pleasured him.

"Ryou," Yami moaned, his hands gripping white hair tightly. He didn't have to look to know that Ryou's doe brown eyes were watching him intently. "Tongue." The heat around him disappeared, and Yami almost whimpered as cool air met his now slick cock. He _did _whimper when he felt the rough, wet muscle slide over the head. His flesh was so sensitive he could feel every one of Ryou's taste buds, and for a moment he was reminded of the feeling of a cat licking his finger. But then his mind shut down as the tip of Ryou's tongue played with the foreskin, circling and dipping into the slit. _God _but Ryou was _f__antastic _at this. And that was an understatement. Yami finally opened his eyes and looked down. Ryou knelt on the floor between his spread legs. One pale, long-fingered hand rested lightly on Yami's inner thigh while the other held his cock still as Ryou licked at it like it was a melting ice cream cone. His tongue would emerge from between plump lips, and lick the pre-come from the head before slowly moving down the shaft. All without taking the full length back into his mouth. The entire time, his eyes stayed fixated on Yami with an intensity that seared his soul.

The two of them were in one of the back rooms of The Pharaoh's Tomb, a rundown night club in the heart of Domino City. Their band, Shadow Realm, had been booked to play that night. The five of them had shown up hours before the club opened to set up and practice. They had then gone home to get changed, and then returned to perform. Now, Yami and Ryou only had to complete their pre-show "ritual" before the band took the stage. Yami knew the club would be packed (he wasn't egotistical when he said they were the hottest band in the city), and it only added to his excitement. He had been heated and hard from the moment Ryou had pulled him into the room and kissed him, and the pressure had been slowly building since. Even now he could feel it waiting to explode, a soft, pleasuring ache that promised satisfaction when it was released.

Yami continued staring into Ryou's eyes even as his friend began to lightly nibble on his cock. He almost came right then and there, especially when he saw the positively wanton look in those brown eyes. His lover was absolutely breathtaking, especially when he was in this mood. The room they were in was dark, with only the neon lights outside to aid their vision. Blue light from one of the signs spilled through the only window to blanket Ryou, illuminating his pale skin and white hair with an unearthly glow. The ponytail he had fixed his hair in was loose, mussed from Yami's groping fingers, and loose, sweaty strands fell to frame that angelic face. The billowing, coffee colored shirt he wore made Ryou's eyes seem darker, and the shorts that peeked underneath revealed a tantalizing amount of thigh. And this beautiful creature was all Yami's.

The warmth on his thigh vanished, and Yami followed the movements of Ryou's hand as it reached the fastenings of his shorts. Ryou's mouth never once left Yami's cock, and as those slender fingers began to work at the button, Yami had an idea. He used the hand in Ryou's hair to push him away, ignoring the sound of protest.

"Ditch the shorts," Yami commanded. He was almost certain Ryou flushed, but the other male would never disobey Yami. . Their eyes locked, and Yami smirked as Ryou's hand returned to the button. His finger circled it once, twice, three times before popping it open and slowly, teasingly, moving the zipper down. The sound echoed throughout the room. A gasp and a quivering in Ryou's legs turned Yami's smile feral; Ryou had used too much pressure in just the right place. The shorts pooled around his lover's ankles, and Ryou stepped out and kicked them aside, leaving him in only his shirt and his knee-high leather boots. The albino's cock, ignored until now, rose between the soft folds of Ryou's shirt. A dark stain had already formed from the liquid that seeped from the erect organ. Ryou's lips were swollen and moist, and Yami noticed the faintest trembling in Ryou's body that most certainly wasn't from the cold.

Seeing Ryou standing there, graceful and ethereal as a nymph, waiting for his next command, made Yami's body thrum with power and his cock twitched. He leaned back on the couch even as he held out a hand. "Come." Ryou, already reaching for Yami's hand, stumbled at the command but didn't fall. He allowed Yami to guide him so that he knelt on the couch, straddling Yami's lap. The firm, round globes of his ass brushed against Yami's length, and Ryou rocked softly against it.

"Yami," he whispered, as if praying to a god, "Yami, please…"

Yami ignored him. He smiled congenially, reaching out to undo the strings that kept the shirt closed. His fingers brushed gently over the protruding collarbone and up that slender neck, until they were touching the fine, soft hairs at the back. Using the barest amount of pressure, he pulled Ryou forward until their lips melded together in a soft kiss. Sparks flew from the moment their lips touched, and Ryou's arms shot up to encircle Yami's neck even as Yami's free arm wrapped around Ryou's waist and crushed their bodies together. Ryou gave a breathless cry as his cock was trapped between them, and he undulated slowly in snakelike fashion as he opened his mouth for Yami's convenience. Yami wasted no time in exploring long conquered territory, growing excited as he tasted himself on Ryou's tongue.

Ryou continued moving, thrusting sensually against Yami's body as his hands wound through tri-colored hair and ripped apart the gel that styled it. He pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, tossing his head back and gulping in air. Yami, unwilling to let him go for even a moment, took the opportunity to latch onto the neck that was revealed to him, biting and sucking, marking his territory. Ryou's hands held him closer, the albino moaning when Yami found a particularly sensitive area. With every thrust, Ryou's ass would brush Yami's length, and send pleasurable jolts through his body. Ryou's movements became faster, slightly more erratic, and Yami pulled the other's head down to kiss him. His heart beat faster as he felt the urgency in Ryou's movements, and he pulled back only to suck a soft lip into his mouth and bite down, hard, just as Ryou thrust against him once more. His lover let out a choked cry as he came, soaking his own shirt and Yami's with his semen and digging his nails into Yami's scalp. Despite the stimulation he had received, Yami's cock remained as hard and erect as it had been before. It would take more than those little jolts to make him come.

Ryou's body trembled in the aftershocks of his pleasure, and Yami felt satisfaction as he saw the glazed eyes, and the saliva coating his lover's lips. He kissed them again, gently this time, his tongue snaking out only to lick the wetness away. But it was a devious distraction, as he released Ryou and reached down behind him to press just the very tip of his finger into the ring of muscle that pulsated with Ryou's shudders. He smirked as he felt Ryou jump, and pulled back to look at the other male.

"Yami…please!" Ryou was panting from exertion, his hands gripping Yami tightly. His hair was impossibly messed, and even as Yami watched he pulled Yami's other hand up and took his fingers into his mouth. The older male sucked in a breath as Ryou moaned and swirled his tongue around the digits, holding the hand as though it were the most precious thing in the world. Crimson eyes glanced down, and Yami noticed that despite having just reached orgasm, Ryou was becoming hard once more.

"Turn around, Ryou." He pulled his fingers from Ryou's mouth and, without giving the other a chance, roughly turned him around. His back was placed against Yami's chest, and the older male's legs made sure Ryou's were spread wide. The other's back was arched to accommodate the change, and Yami could see his chest rise and fall with his breathing. "How badly do you want it?" he whispered into a pale ear as his finger once more returned to that tight hole, rubbing the ring teasingly. His heartbeat quickened, and he swore he could feel his skin burning with the heat he felt as Ryou whimpered.

"Yami…"

"Say it."

"I can't-"

Yami thrust his finger roughly inside, gasping at the tight heat that immediately surrounded it even as Ryou's body jumped and he cried out Yami's name. The channel tightened, and Yami gritted his teeth as he began to slowly slide a finger in and out. There had been some resistance when he pushed it in, but…The smirk returned when he finally noticed what was off.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" he whispered hotly. "Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"N-no!" Ryou tried to twist away, but with one arm around his waist Yami held him in place as he ruthlessly pushed another finger inside to join the other and began to move them. There was no doubt about it; Ryou had already been stretched and lubricated, which could only mean one thing.

"You've been naughty/" Yami watched as Ryou shook his head, only to stop and buck his hips as Yami's fingers curled to brush his nails on the inner walls. "Don't lie to me; the evidence is right here." Ryou let out a choked sob, arching his back as Yami's fingers gave a particularly harsh thrust, almost reaching where Yami knew he wanted them to go. Secure in the knowledge that Ryou wouldn't try to get away again, now that he was getting what he wanted, Yami used his other hand to reach under Ryou's shirt and take a nipple between thumb and forefinger. He twisted, letting his nails give a small bite, and enjoyed the other's violent reaction. Ryou's legs tried to slam shut, and his body rose off of Yami's only to fall back. "Don't worry, I'm not angry; I just wish you would have let me watch." Ryou's mouth dropped open as he panted, shuddering as Yami continued to play with his body. "Seems like you enjoyed your present; am I right?"

"Yes!" Ryou cried, reaching back to bury his fingers in Yami's hair once more as Yami moved to toy with the neglected nipple. "It was the…the present. Please, Yami, oh please…fuck me!"

Ryou was too far gone to notice how Yami's fingers tightened on the delicate nub he held, or how he was using just a little more force to pleasure him. The present mentioned had been a gift from Yami two weeks ago. He had told Ryou then that they wouldn't be able to see each other as often, because he had an exam to study for and his twin, Yugi, was getting suspicious. "Use this if you get desperate," he had joked as Ryou had opened the box to reveal a rather large, veined dildo and a new bottle of lube. It seemed two weeks had been too much for his lover.

Yami growled as he imagined all the ways his lover would have used the toy, and pulled his fingers out of Ryou's body, all but throwing the youth sideways onto the couch. Ryou grabbed the leather arm for purchase, and looked back with glazed and pleading eyes. Without being told he brought his knees up, his ass high in the air, beckoning, as his cheek rested on the arm of the couch. Yami's hands gripped Ryou's hips, holding them still. He felt possessed as he kneeled behind his lover on the couch.

Ryou's mouth was open (probably begging for another cock to suck), his eyes hazy with pleasure and saliva trailing from his mouth…and that pert, cute little hole that just begged for Yami to violate it. When Yami didn't move to do more, Ryou whimpered. He rose onto one forearm, reaching beneath him with his other hand, his shirt falling off one shoulder. His fingers peeked out between his legs, wandering, searching…Ryou collapsed forward when he finally managed to slide a finger inside up to the knuckle. Gods but he was so beautiful when he was this wanton. The entire club could be watching them right now, and Ryou wouldn't care so long as Yami fucked him senseless.

Yami's self control snapped. He pressed the head of his cock against Ryou's entrance, testing, teasing as the albino gasped and clutched at the couch with one hand. He didn't remove the finger inside him. Yami pulled back a little, and then pressed again. And again. And again.

"Fuck Yami, would you just-oh god!"

That plea had been the signal. Tears poured from Ryou's eyes as Yami pushed his length all the way inside, splitting his lover open and giving him what he hadn't had in weeks. Yami knew those weren't tears of pain, despite the thick cock and the finger still inside that small channel; no, Ryou had already prepped himself before this, and pain was his pleasure. Those were tears of gratification, evidenced by Ryou's whispered, babbled cries of "yes" and "more." Yami felt the tightness, the heat. Ryou's finger, trembling, only made it even tighter. It was almost unbearable. "Take it out," he rasped, releasing a groan when Ryou did and the finger pressed against him.

It was a hard, fast pace that Yami set. He didn't even give the other male a chance to collect himself. He pulled out, only to push back in with a force that had Ryou sliding forward with every thrust. The albino was no tight virgin, but gods could his body grip like a vice. The wet, heated walls were like heaven, and Yami grunted with every thrust. He paused, bringing Ryou's hips higher, and slammed in once more.

"Yami!"

He would have smirked, but he didn't have the strength anymore. All he could do was hear Ryou's cries, and feel the heat and pressure and pleasure and pain, and he could only slam into that spot again and again.

"Tighter Ryou…come on, squeeze me like you did that toy. Tighter." The heat closed in, the passage became tighter, and oh God did it feel good. He could feel the pressure building, and it began to trickle down, down down…Yami reached around and began to stroke Ryou in time with his own thrusts. It only took two strokes until his lover came for the second (or was it third?) time that night. Ryou tensed up, shouting Yami's name as he reached his peak and released onto the couch He sagged forward as his body twitched and trembled. The vibrations in the muscles that surrounded Yami milked his orgasm from him as he, too, came with a cry of his lover's name.

Yami collapsed on top of Ryou, and the two of them lay that way for a few minutes as they both struggled to breathe normally. Yami's skin felt hypersensitive, and he himself felt as though he were drunk on the pleasure. For now, he was sated. But as he looked down at Ryou, who had his eyes closed and was panting softly, he knew the lust was far from gone. But it had to be ignored for now, because someone was pounding and shouting at the door.

"Ryou, Yami, quit fucking around and get out here!"

Yami chuckled and pushed himself up with a groan. Carefully he pulled his spent member out of Ryou's body.

"I think we made a mess, Yami," Ryou murmured. The albino youth had pushed himself up with one hand, and was staring at the sign of his semen on the black couch. He glanced at Yami through the sweaty, fallen hair, gave an angelic smile…and leaned down to lick it away. Yami's breath caught in his throat as he watched as Ryou held his hair back with one hand and cleaned the mess with his tongue. Seductive brown eyes were hooded as Ryou finished, sitting up and smiling at Yami as though he were an innocent babe. "I can clean you up as well, if you'd like."

"Tempting," Yami drawled, fighting not to become hard again as he remembered how masterful Ryou's mouth was. "But we have a show to do." Ryou pouted, his swollen lips utterly enticing, but nodded. They both stood up, although Ryou nearly fell again as he tried to walk on unsteady legs. Yami, sensing a chance for payback, knelt on the ground after he had pulled up his own pants and pulled his lover's off-white shorts over.

"Yami?"

The crimson-eyed-male looked up and smiled. "Come on, step in. You can't do this on your own right now." Ryou stared at him a moment longer, obviously not trusting him, but eventually he lifted a booted foot and stepped into the shorts. Slowly, Yami began to pull the shorts up, purposefully letting his fingertips brush against the leather boots and against Ryou's soft skin. He glanced up when his face was level with Ryou's soiled member, seeing the other male breathing a little faster, and looking at him with smoldering eyes. Yami licked at the flaccid cock, cleaning it as Ryou had done to the couch. Only when he heard Ryou moan did he stop and continue pulling the shorts up. He pulled the zipper up and buttoned them, then rose and stepped back. "There you go."

"That's it?" If looks could kill, Yami wouldn't have lived to see the one Ryou gave him. He laughed, fastening his own pants and trying in vain to fix his hair. "I hate you." Their names were called again, and Ryou stormed over to the door. Before he could open it, Yami spun him around, pinned him to it, and kissed him with all the passion and lust his teasing had aroused within him. The sight of a thoroughly fucked Ryou only fueled it more. Ryou didn't even try fighting. He melted into Yami's body, kissing back with abandon. Only when Ryou's body began to quiver from the force of his insatiable lust did Yami pull back to look into Ryou's eyes.

"We'll finish this after the show," he whispered, running his fingers down a flushed cheek. Brown eyes glittered, and his lover turned his head to nip at the fingers touching him.

"That's a promise," Ryou murmured, smiling again. Then he slid down and away, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as Yami opened the door. Valon, Alister, and Rafael stood in the hall, all three of them smirking and shaking their heads as they looked at the two of them.

"Perfect timing," Valon drawled. "Any longer, and the owner would have walked in on you guys."

"Do you _always _do this before a show?" Alister questioned, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment. "Seriously?" Shadow Realm's bassist, Alister was the newest member of the group. He had joined a month ago when a former member had taken off. Yami knew he wasn't quite used to how things worked yet, and this was his first live performance with them.

"The crowd loves it," Yami replied with a shrug, throwing an arm over Ryou's shoulders.

"So you've said. I've yet to see proof."

"Just wait; you'll get all the proof you need tonight."

Alister shook his head in reply. Valon grinned, a teasing light in his eyes as he looked over at the redhead. "We could try too," he said, eyeing Alister like a piece of meat. "I wouldn't mind trying you out." The bassist's cheeks soon rivaled his hair, and the glare he sent Valon was filled with venom.

"If you think-"

"Not now," Yami said, sighing. Valon and Alister mixed about as well as oil and water. They were complete opposites, and the only time they weren't at one another's throats was during practice or when they were eating; even then a fight usually broke out at least once. "We have a show to do. You can fuck and/or fight after we're done, okay?"

"Yami!"

The indignation in Alister's voice would have amused the singer if he wasn't already distracted by Ryou's fingers playing with the skin under his vest. He glanced down, and noticed warm brown eyes still staring at him. He gave a feral grin in return, and Ryou glanced down, stepping aside. He would behave, Yami knew, until they were finished.

"Are we ready Yami?" Rafael asked, speaking up for the first time. Tall and bulky, the drummer looked out of place in their little group. He wasn't beautiful or sexy or any of the adjectives often used to describe the other members; but there was something about him that still drew the eye; a raw fierceness that called to one's feral side. He looked like he could take you home for a night and leave you broken and satisfied the next day. It was this aspect of his looks that had won him his own personal fans.

"More than," Yami replied. He used a nearby picture frame to double-check his hair. He straightened his vest, pulled his pants just that little bit lower, and mussed Ryou's hair one last time.

Yami and the rest of the group walked up the hall towards the stage. The closer they got, the louder the cheers. What had been a vague buzz before turned into individual words. Everyone in the club, it seemed, was screaming their name. They looked at one another and smirked.

"Don't mess up," Yami warned them.

"When do we ever?" Valon asked, grinning.

"Well there was that one time-" Ryou started, smiling serenely as the guitarist interrupted him.

"One time! And I told you, the amp was messed up!"Laughter erupted, and any jitters any of them might have had were effectively dissipated. The owner, a man Yami respected and admired, appeared around the corner.

"It's a lively crowd tonight boys," he said, clapping Yami on the shoulder. "They're all excited to see ya, so give it your best, you hear me?"

"We always do, Mr. Yoshida," Yami replied. "Don't worry, we'll show everyone just what The Pharaoh's Tomb is all about."

"Fun, drinks, and sex!" Valon crowed. Alister groaned, but Yoshida nodded.

"Give it to 'em good boys," he instructed, waving them off.

The group nodded at one another. Rafael went onstage first; the rest of them could see the near darkness from here. Only the bare minimum of light was used, to keep some of the mystery. Even so, the moment that mountainous silhouette appeared on stage, a cheer rang up from the crowd. Alister ran up next, as Rafael began to play the beat of their signature song. The bass soon joined in, and Valon ran up. More screams erupted, and the guitar joined in. Ryou left Yami alone and went up, and soon the soft sounds of his keyboard joined the mix. Yami took a deep breath, listening to the chanting and the cheers, the shouts of his bandmates as they encouraged the crowd to be louder; he smelled the cheap beer and cigarettes and sweat and sex; he let the darkness calm him, bring him up higher. The baser instincts of humanity came alive inside him, and when he stalked onstage towards the microphone with all the grace of a panther the sexual energy all but spread through the club. He waited one beat, two, three, and then let out a hoarse, lewd screaming moan that caused an echoing sound from the crowd.

The lights blinded him. The cheers became louder. He grew harder under the excitement and looked over the crowd, at the people trying to get closer to the stage, pressing against one another so close they could have been having an orgy.

And suddenly his world was bathed in blue fire.

...

...

...

**Ending Note**: No, this is not a fic about music. God I wish. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the smut; trust me, there's A LOT more to come. I'm estimating this thing to have around ten chapters, possibly more. It depends on how long the chapters are, honestly. Not all of them will be as long as this one, I can promise that.

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!


End file.
